Olor a jazmín
by sxem-yui28
Summary: Cuando alguien te humilla lo único que quisieras es que esa persona se olvidara de ti pero que pasara cuando esa persona no lo ase y al contrario se obsesiona..NARxHINA 100%
1. Chapter 1

Primera clase y ya era tarde todo por culpa del profesor kakashi, siempre que tocaba mi clase favorita pasaba lo mismo, recargue la cabeza en la paleta de mi banco y bufe.-Supieron del nuevo ataque.-gire la cabeza asía unas chicas que estaban unos cuantos bancos delante de mi .-si mi hermano me lo dijo esta mañana.-era el séptimo ataque en el mes y como sabían que era la misma persona, fácil esa persona siempre dejaba una marca en las chicas que atacaba según desian las noticias.-bueno pero al parecer solo ataca a chicas muy hermosas.-suspire al menos por eso estaba segura que a mi era poco probable que me atacara ya que yo no era muy linda, piel blanca ,cabello largo y color negro con destellos azules, ojos plateados algo pequeña nada en lo que alguien se pudiera interesar y aunque mi cuerpo era lindo aunque jamás presumía de el mis pechos eran de un tamaño grande pero eso me daba pena, mi cintura pequeña y un buen trasero y era tanta mi pena, que utilizaba un uniforme varias tallas mas grande para que nadie me prestara atención, salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche las risas de esas chicas.-de cualquier forma a mi siempre me acompaña mi hermano a casa.-dijo una.-Bueno a mi me acompaña mi novio.-dijo otra.-Al igual que a mi .-dijo la tercera, en estos días las chicas se cuidaban mucho y tomaban muchas precauciones ya que los ataques eran mas frecuentes y el ultimo ataque avía sido cerca de la preparatoria y afortunadamente a mi me acompañaba mi primo.-Chicos lamento la demora.-todos insiero silencio y tomaron sus lugares, ya que el profesor kakashi avía llegado.-verán esta mañana una viejita paso por mi casa con muchas bolsas de mandado y tuve que ayudarla a llegar a su casa.

.-Si claro como no.-escusas baratas.-se escucho al final del salón.-mejor díganos que el profesor Obito y usted se pasaron de copas anoche eso seria mas creíble.-grito Naruto el chico que me gustaba y toda la clase empezó a reír, después de eso las clases siguieron normales salvo por una que otra pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke ellos eran dos de los tres chicos mas populares de la prepa Sasuke, un chico peli negro con ojos negros como la noche y un rostro muy sexi y aunque no hablaba mucho era mui codiciado entre las chicas y Naruto el chico de mis sueños rubio y de ojos azules como el mismo cielo o mar con una piel algo tostada el chico que me gustaba y del que e estado enamorada desde ase dos años, sonó el timbre dando por terminada la ultima clase así que tome mis cosas y salí, espere a mi primo como todos los días en la puerta de salida asta que después de unos minutos lo vi venir de la mano de su novia Tenten y su mejor amigo Roklee.-Hola Hinata.- dijo tenten al llegar.-Escucha Hinata tendrás que volver sola a casa ya que tengo que a ser un trabajo en casa de lee.-mire a Neji mi primo y me tense no quería regresar sola a casa, además el tenia la responsabilidad de acompañarme ya que el era mi primo mayor.-espero que no te moleste.-mire a tenten y a Neji y negué aunque por dentro quería gritarle, que si me molestaba y mucho.-Vamos Neji, Hinata comprende que tu tienes responsabilidades no es así.-mire a Tenten y afirme, era cierto Neji siempre cuidaba de mi y yo era una egoísta con el.-No te preocupes Neji yo puedo regresar sola a casa.-Neji sonrió y se despidió de mi.

Me apresure a subir al metro y después de bajar en mi estación solo tendría que caminar unas cinco calles asta mi casa, y solo avía un problema dos de las calles estaban en diagonal y tenia que rodearlas para llegar a mi calle, suspire ya que no quería caminar tanto y en ese instante recordé el callejón por ahí llegaría mas rápido ese callejón cruzaba las calles ay recogían la basura así que avía dos grandes contenedores por ahí cruzaba mucha gente para cortar camino y yo ya avía pasado por ahí aunque siempre con Neji, lo pensé por un minuto y decidí ir por ahí ya que estaba muy cansada para caminar tanto, me dirija al callejón y mire que era muy largo pero tenia algo a mi favor y era que no avía basura y no tendría tanto asco, tome mejor mi mochila y empecé a caminar rápido si lo asía así llegaría rápido, pero mis nervios empezaron aparecer ya que el callejón estaba solo, pero me relaje un poco al llegara a la mitad del camino, camine mas despacio y algo mas relajada agachando la mirada pero cuando la volvía subir mire a un chico que venia en contra de mi no podía verle la cara ya que llevaba una gorra y un suéter negro con el gorro también puesto además que caminaba con la cabeza agachada, camine mas rápido pero justo cuando pase alado de el, tomo una de mis manos y me azoto contra una pared asiéndome tirar mi mochila, y tomando mi otra mano y llevándooslas a la altura de mi cabeza después solo las tomo con una mano y se pego a mi cuerpo y con la otra mano tapo mi boca una de sus piernas la puso en medio de las mías asiendo que se pegara masa a mi, tenia miedo y mucho el era el atacante y yo era su prójima victima, .-Hola preciosa.-susurro en mi oído y eso me izo erizar mi piel.-Sabes hueles a jazmín y eso me excita.-bajo su nariz por mi cuello, sentía su respiración en mi cuerpo, además que su ronca voz me asía temblar las lagrimas asieron acto de presencia en mi estaba en shok y mi cuerpo no respondía a mis ordenes, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, sentí que destapo mi boca pero el grito se ahogo en un rápido beso que el me dio, me sorprendí y abrí mis ojos el mordió mi labio asiéndome abrir la boca para profundizar mas el beso.-si no lo ases correctamente te mueres.-hablo en mis labios y apretó mas mis manos asiéndome soltar un grito de dolor, y después me volvió a besar no tenia opción así que correspondí al beso metiendo también mi lengua en su boca, se separo un poco de mi y bajo su cara a mi hombro, quería ver su rostro pero cada vez que tenia la oportunidad el pegaba mas su rostro a mi cuerpo, asiéndome imposible mirarlo subió de nuevo podía sentir su respiración en el.-Besas muy bien.-mordió mi lóbulo asiéndome gemir en el acto, lo escuche reír.-Dime te gustaría jugar un rato con migo.-yo negué pero después sentí algo clavándose en mi vientre, pero sin doler baje la mirada y vi una navaja.-pues que crees, a mi si me encantaría hacerlo.-y volvió a reír.-Solo te advierto una cosa, si haces un ruido.-presiono mas la navaja.-te mueres aquí mismo.-subió la mano en la que tenia la navaja al principio de mi blusa, y la desabotono al igual que abrió mi brasear y maldije haberme puesto ese que se abría por enfrente, empezó a masajear uno de mis pechos, podía sentir el de la navaja, soltó mis manos y bajo a la altura de mis pecho y se llevo uno a la boca cerré mis ojos mientras corrían mis lagrima sentía como chupaba y mordía mi pezón mientras que la mano que avía soltado mis manos bajo a mi falda y la subió para tocarme sobre mis bragas, soltó mi pecho y bajo dejando besos húmedo por mi barbilla cuello y vientre y al llegar a mi ombligo lo penetro con su lengua yo gemía y el rio , la otra mano que masajeaba mi otro pecho bajo y arranco mis bragas, yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida con la otra mano mantenía alzada mi falda y al mismo tiempo tenia presionada la navaja de nuevo en mi vientre, empezó a masajear mi clítoris mientras yo gemía cada vez mas .-Por favor...para.-roge mientras gemía aun mas .-y porque lo aria si apenas estamos empezando el juego.-después de decir eso dejo de masajear mi clítoris y con esa mano tomo mi pierna, y me izo colocarla en su hombro ,se acerco a mi intimidad y sentí algo húmedo en mi clítoris era su lengua el masajeaba y chupaba, cada vez mas rápido mientras yo serraba mis ojos por vergüenza ,no podía parar de gemir y cada vez lo hacia mas recio y aunque trataba de no hacerlo ya que el contacto de su lengua en mi intimidad me asía casi gritar y para evitar eso lleve mis manos y la cubrí con ellas para no soltar un grito, unos minutos después empecé a sentir espasmos en mi cuerpo y una corriente en mi zona baja, se sentía tan bien que tape mas recio mi boca ya que sabia que si la destapaba saldría un grito que escucharían asta el otro mundo, el me apretó contra la pared y lamio mas rápido asta que sentí que ya no podía mas y serré fuerte mis ojos para arme vencer por el orgasmo, el no se separo de mi y me apretó fuerte para que no callera ya que mis piernas eran como gelatina en estos momentos , lamio mas asta mi vagina mientras yo respiraba tan rápido que sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho.-Eres tan deliciosa.-lo escuche decir mientras chupaba más de mi, a cada instante lloraba mas y tenia tanto miedo de que me isiera otra cosa que ni siquiera sentir cuando soltó mi pierna y subió, me beso y yo correspondí no abrí los ojos tonta pensé pude haber mirado su rostro y saber como era pero fue tarde cuando lo quise intentar el se alejo de mi y me izo girar contra la pared, solté un grito cuando coloco su mano en mi cabeza para que no la moviera y quedara mi mejilla pegada al frio concreto se coloco a la altura de mi oído y mordió mi lóbulo pero eso no fue nada contra el terror que sentí cuando subió mi blusa por la parte de atrás y pasaba la navaja por mi espalda baja, sude frio savia lo que venia la marca como a esas otras chicas respire profundo, si el asía esto acabaría pronto, solo tenia que aguantar un poco mas y esto terminaría ya.

.-Te dire un secreto.-movía de un lado al otro la navaja mientras yo escuchaba su vos ronca .-Si te marco en este instante, solo ceras otra mas en mi lista.-lamio mi mejilla.-pero si no lo ago. podre tenerte otra vez.-sude frio a pesar de que no me violo por completo no soportaría otra humillación como esta otra vez, respiro en mi cuello y subió la mano en la cual tenia la navaja a mis pechos y la otra a mi falda subiéndola y colocando dos dedos en mi clítoris mientras yo aun lloraba pero también gemía.-así que mas te vale no dejar que nadie mas te toque, porque lo sabré y no solo te matare a ti sino a el también entendiste.-metio los dos dedos en mi vagina y me penetro con ellos asiéndome gemir al instante.-pienso volver a tenerte además que la próxima vez no me contendré y te tomare por completo, a si que mas te vale entender que ahora eres.-se coloco en mi cuello y lo chupo y mordió mientras yo soltaba un grito y el reía para después separarse de mi y sacar los dedos de mi vagina y alejarse mientras yo podía escuchar sus pasos alejarse a si que mas te vale entender que ahora eres mía por completo.-se coloco en mi cuello y lo chupo y mordió mientras yo soltaba un grito y el reía para después separarse de mi y sacar los dedos de mi vagina y alejarse mientras yo podía escuchar sus pasos alejarse y unos minutos después me gire, abroche mi brasear y abotone mi camisa arregle mi falda y recogí mi mochila mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con mi mano y empecaba a caminar asta que salí del callejón y una cuadra mas llegue a mi casa no avía nadie así que me dirigí a mi recamara y me encerré para caer al piso y empezar a llorara por la mas grande humillación de mi vida llore asta que mis ojos quedaron secos y ya no supe nada al quedar rendida en ese mismo lugar.

Este es un pequeño fanfic que solo constara d capi asi que espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios o no,,,,,,, por lo menos algo sugerencias okii


	2. Chapter 2

En el capi anterior tuve algunos errores que espero no cometer en este y vuelvo a repetir este fanfic solo contara con 4 cap así que sin mas por decir les dejo el cap. de hoy...

.

.

.

.

A pasado un mes desde aquel día en el cual no a ávido mas ataques poro yo aun seguía tan aterrada, jamás le conté a nadie lo sucedido ya que sentía tanta vergüenza de lo que me avía pasado que no quería que nadie lo supiera, ahora estaba en clases esperando a kakahi y la escusa del día.- _hinata_.-gire asta donde dijeron mi nombre y mire a Naruto parado a un lado de mi,.- _Dime te sucede algo_.-negué y el rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo, lo savia porque yo conocía todas sus expresiones.- _Hinata yo quería pedirte algo_.-enserio Naruto necesitaba algo de mi, esto tenia que ser un sueño.- _Yo quería pedirte...que salieras_ _con migo_.-abrí mis ojos muy sorprendida, antes de mi ataque abría dicho que si en el instante que me lo pidió, pero ahora me aterraba pensar en lo que le pudiera pasar a las personas que se me acercaban a mi, y no quería que el atacante le insiera daño a nadie especialmente a Naruto jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasara a el ya que el atacante lo avía dejado claro si alguien se acercaba a mi, lo matabaria y no quería que por mi culpa alguien saliera dañado, aun seguía en silencio sin contestar nada y con el dolor en mi corazón negué con la cabeza, hubo mas silencio asta que Naruto hablo.- _Bueno esta bien...sabes que solo olvídalo_.-y se marcho, mis ojos se humedecieron y llore por mi mala suerte, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo del salón y me ensere en un baño asta terminar las clases.

Un mes después

.- _Oigan hoy hubo otro ataque_.-Escuche decir y era cierto era el decimo en el mes y estaba tan aterrada porque los ataques avían aumentado en este mes que me aterraba cada día mas a que yo fuera la prójima en ser atacada que asta deje de salí y aunque tampoco quería venir a la prepa solo lo asía para que mi padre no me tratara como la hija inútil, que siempre decía que era y no le daría mas motivos para que siguiera pensara mas así de mi.

Seguí mirando a las chicas conversando y mire como Naruto se les acercaba y baje la cabeza, desde aquella vez que lo avía rechazado el avía dejado de hablarme y me dolía su rechazo.- _Hinata hoy te toca a ser la limpieza del salón verada_.-Levante la cabeza y afirme.- _Bueno, solo recuerda ir con cuidado al regresar a tu casa_.-volví a afirmar y Akane regreso a su banco, odiaba hacer la limpieza porque tenia que regresar sola a casa, las clases siguieron con normalidad asta terminar al igual que la limpieza.

Ahora me dirigía al salón de intendencia a dejara las cubetas y escobas en el, al llegara deje todo y acomode mi falda, escuche pasos a mi espalda pero no me preocupe ya que suponía que era otro alumno asiendo lo mismo que yo y escuchaba claramente como los pasos se acercaban mas a mi asta llegaron atrás de mi pero antes de girarme y marcharme, tomaron mi brazo por detrás asiéndome girar y azotándome contra la pared, para después con una mano subir una de las mis a la altura de mi cabeza mientras que con su otra mano tapaba mi boca mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo y yo quedaba en shok.- _Te dije que tuvieras cuidado_.-era el atacante y me estaba asiendo lo mismo de nuevo, después de hablar en mi oído mordió mi lóbulo y bajo a mi cuello mientras yo giraba mi cabeza.- _Sigues oliendo a jazmín_.-siguió olfateando mi cuello de arriba a bajo.- _Y sabes que eso me excita_.-rio y me lamio.- _Sabes estoy empezando a creer, que hules así para excitarme a mi._ -yo negué y el se separo de mi serré mis ojos mientras el soltaba mi mano y descubría mi boca, para después colocarlas a cada lado de mi cabeza. tenia que hacer algo y ya me beso y mordió mi labio inferior savia lo que planeaba hacer así que abrí mi boca y gire un poco la cabeza para así profundizar el beso, el se alejo y hablo sobre mis labios _.-Dime ya te resignaste a ser mía_.-rio y me beso de nuevo, no ,no me resignaría no permitiría que me humillara otra vez y en un impulso coloque mis manos en su pecho y con todas mis fuerzas lo empuje para después darle una patada en sus genitales, abrí mis ojos y lo mire agachado al piso así que no pude ver su rostro pero si su cabello negro, después corrí con todas mis fuerzas y salí del salón para seguir corriendo sin parar, pero para mi mala suerte choque con alguien el cual me izo caer al piso de trasero.- _Estas bien_.-levante la cabeza y mire a un chico peli negro tendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, así que la tome.- _El atacante esta aquí_.-dije sin pensar y el me miro de arriba a bajo.- _Dime te izo algo_.-negué y le conté lo ocurrido después de eso el me acompaño a mi casa, y se presento aunque yo ya savia quien era el Sai el tercero de los chicos mas populares de la prepa, el cual era alto y de piel pálida, cabello negros al igual que sus ojos los cuales lo asían ver muy misterioso ademas de tener una hermosos sonriza desde ese día me ice su amiga, además de que el se portaba tan amable con migo que me llevaba a casa cuando Neji no lo asía ya que el acompañaba a Tenten a la suya, pero a pesar de eso no tuve la confianza de contarle sobre el primer ataque en el callejón.

.

.

.- _A si que sales con Sai_.-Naruto me intercepto en mi casillero, mientras yo lo miraba si decir nada.

.- _Debiste desirme eso desde el principio_.-trate de negar pero el no me dejo decir ninguna palabra.

.- _Sai es mi amigo y yo jamás trataría de robar a su novia, así que espero seas feliz con el_.-abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y trate de explicarle todo pero al querer intentarlo me di cuenta de que Naruto ya se avía marchado y avía entrado al salón de clases, agache la cabeza y maldije una mi mil beses mi vida.

.

.

.

.- _Lo se a este paso me ase las cosas mas difíciles_.-dijo otra, me dirigía a la azotea para tomar algo de aire y al pensar que ese seria un buen logar para hacer lo quise llegar pronto pero me detuve en la puerta al escuchar voces detrás de ella y suponía que alguien ya estaba ahí, así que decidí marcharme pero al escuchar lo que dijeron me quede ahí.

.- _A este paso es mas difícil encubrir los ataques y lo sabes_.-ellos sabían quien era el atacante me quede quieta para no hacer ningún ruido y seguir escuchando.

.- _Tu y yo sabemos que es por ella, si tan solo la hubiera marcado esto no estaría pasando_.

- _Esto se esta saliendo de control_.-dijo una vos ronca.

.- _Lo se yo creí que ese día en el salón de intendencia lo aria .-_ abrí mis ojos había sido el día que me avían atacado a mi y seguí escuchando.

.- _Si pero ella huyo, solo me tranquiliza que no lo haiga reconocido_.

.- _El idiota esta asiendo las cosas mas difíciles para nosotros_.

.- _Lo se por otro lado tu debes de alejarte de Hinata_.-Era Sai, era acaso que el me quería proteger, no entendía nada.

 _.-Lo se pero tengo miedo de que ella se acerque a Naruto y le cuente algo, seráia peor_.-entonces eso era lo que quería Sai que no me acercara a Naruto pero porque, me arme de valor y gire la perilla para abrir un poco la puerta y saber quien era la otra persona que hablaba con Sai, mire asía afuera y pude ver a Sai de espaldas a mi, pero no pude mirar a la otra persona ya que Sai lo cubría.

.- _Aunque lo que realmente me alivia es que ella no haiga reconocido al atacante, el idiota se esta arriesgando demasiado, además de que Naruto esta demasiado deprimido y sabes que eso nos traira mas problemas._

.- _Es por es que tenemos que hacer algo, antes de que se compliquen mas las cosas, así tengamos que ponérsela en bandeja de oro_.-abrí un poco mas la puerta para mirar mejor y cuando pude afín mirar a la otra persona ablando con Sai, tape mui fuete mi boca con mis manos para no soltar el grito de terror al saber quien era y mis ojos se abrieron mas en el momento que me miro.

 _.-Aunque no tenemos que preocuparnos por que ella le cuente a Naruto lo sucedido ya que solo sentirá lastima por ella, y ella no quiere eso o si Hinata.-_ Sai se giro dejándome ver mejor a Sasuke, los dos me miraron con una sonrisa de lado y yo palidecí en ese momento y lo único que pensé y pude hacer, fue salí corriendo baje las escaleras lo mar rápido que pude sin mirar atrás, topando con mucha gente pero eso no me importo en ese momento ya que lo único que quería en ese instante era escapar.

.- _Hinata_.-Escuche que me llamaron pero no pare.

.- _Hinata espera_.-seguí sin mirar a la persona que me seguía y no quería mirar asía atrás ya que tenia tanto miedo de que fueran Sasuke o Sai...

.

.

.

y asta aquí

.

.

.

espero que les guste esta actualización y estoy actualizando rápido ya que me aterra que la inspiración se esfume de mi cabecita jijiji oki

asta la próxima actualización la cual tendrá leemon siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

salseo...


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el 3* capi. de este fanfin y espero que les este gustando y como les dije este capi. tendrá LEEMON siiiiiiiiiii cosa que me encanta escribir y espero a verlo echo bien okii sin mas los dejo leer empaz...

.

.

.

.- _Hinata espera_.-seguí corriendo sin mirara atrás y pensaba seguir asiéndolo si no fuera porque en un instante alguien me llamo de nuevo y tomo mi mano para hacerme parar y girar y así mirar a la persona que me seguía.- _Naruto_.-fue lo único que dije antes de abrasarlo fuerte y ponerme a llorar en su pecho, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello con una mano y con la otra me tomaba de la cintura.-Ya calma y dime que te sucedió.-y yo llore aun mas en su pecho.- _Hinata dime Sai te izo algo_.-yo negué y pensé en lo que dijo Sasukue, si le contaba a Naruto lo que me avía pasado el solo sentiría lastima por mi y era cierto que yo no quería que sintiera eso por mi. Levante mi cabeza y mire a Naruto a los ojos, el izo lo mismo y por ese instante me perdí en sus hermosos ojos azules me acerque mas y el se agacho mas a mi ya que el era mucho mas alto que yo y por esos minutos me olvide de todo y lo bese pero el no correspondió, así que me separe de el y lo mire avía sido una tonta al pensar que el me correspondería pero antes de poder pedirle una disculpa el me beso, en un beso lento y tierno que fue volviéndose mas apasionado con el paso de los segundos así que enrede mis brazos en su cuello y el izo lo mismo en mi cintura así que gire un poco mi cabeza para profundizar mas el beso, mientras el exploraba toda mi boca con su lengua asta que por falta de aire nos separamos

.- _Hinata que ahí de Sai_.-fue lo primero que dijo, lo mire y las palabras salieron solas de mi boca.

.- _Naruto quiero estar con Tigo_.-el me miro y sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano.- _vamos_.-fue lo único que dijo y antes siquiera de pensar en lo que avía dicho, llegamos a su departamento en el cual viva solo según me dijo y en el cual entramos rápido sin parar de besarnos mientras nos desasíamos de la ropa que nos cubría, y quedábamos desnudos uno enfrente del otro mientras Naruto me cargaba cual princesa y me depositaba en su cama delicadamente y se colocaba arriba de mi y en medio de mis piernas.- _Hinta estas segura_.-yo afirme mientras el se posicionaba en mi entrada y me penetraba lento, mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda y enterraba mis uñas en su espalda y el solo gruñía, cerré mis ojos y mordí mi labio fuerte para no gritar cuando el entro por completo en mi.

.- _Hinata eres tan estrecha que duele_.-en peso a moverse despacio para después arremeter fuerte contra mi, mientras yo gemía cada ves mas fuerte.- _Hinata siento que si sigo así, me volverás loco_.-cambiamos de posición, y mientras el se centava me colocaba enzima de el y me sentaba despacio en su pene, pero el me tomo de las caderas penetrándome en una sola envestida asiéndome arquear tanto mi espalda que dolía pero aun así me gustaba tanto.- _Na...RU...TO_.- y gemía tan fuerte que ya no sabia que hacer para callar mis gemidos y gritos a este paso todos los vecinos de Naruto me escucharían, pero Naruto me beso y ahogo todos mis gritos y gemidos en su boca.- _Di que eres mía_.-hablo en mis labios mientras yo gemía mas fuerte, apretó mas mis caderas y arremetió mas fuerte en mi.- _Naruto...soy talla...solo talla_.-el sonrió para después bajar a mis pechos para después llevarse uno a la boca era tan excitante el chupaba y mordía mi pezón mientras yo saltaba aun mas rápido en su pene y asía que me penetrara mas profundo, asta que sentí que ya no podría mas y pronto terminarais .- _Naruto...ya no puedo...mas_.-así que tome su cabeza por detrás y lo apreté mas a mi y mi me corrí pero el siguió moviéndose asta que unas cuantas penetraciones mas el izo lo mismo.

Caímos a la cama yo enzima de el mientras nuestras reparaciones eran rápidas y al compas y unos minutos después el hablo.- _Hinata estas bien_.-lo mire y afirme mientras el acariciaba mi espalda desnuda con la llena de sus dedos.- _Hinata terminaste con Sai por eso llorabas_.-negué rápido y Naruto cerro sus ojos y cambio su mirada al momento de abrirlos el sonreía.- _Ósea que lo engañaste con migo, no creí que tu insieras esas cosas_.-me tense y me senté aun arriba de el, asiendo que la sabana que me cubría bajara y dejara al a la vista mis pechos pero eso no me importo, porque mire a Naruto reír aun mas y yo savia que estaba enojado.- _Pero que te haigas entregado a mi primero, no le gustara_.-tomo uno de mis pechos y lo apretó mientras yo gemía y negué.- _Yo no salgo con Sai te lo juro_.-el paro y yo lo mire.- _jamás lo aria porque yo te quiero a ti_.-el se puso serio y se sentó acomodándome mejor arriba de el.- _Júramelo, júrame que solo me quieres a mi_.-afirme.- _Te lo juro_.-le dije y lo bese suave mientras delicadamente el tomo mis caderas y me izo girar yo debajo de el mientras nos seguíamos besándonos.- _Hinata eres mía y siempre lo serás dilo.-_ yo respiraba rápido ya que Naruto masajeaba uno de mis pechos.- _lo soy, soy talla.-_ y me beso para después volver a amarnos sin control, asta que yo caí dormida y el alado mío.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- _La tienes aquí verdad_.-escuche voces al momento de despertarme y me levante rápido, enrollándome la sabana en mi cuerpo y camine a la puerta.

.- _Yo no la traje, el Naruto lo iso_.-me pare en la puerta y segui escuchando.

.- _Mas te vale que te vallas y los dejes en Pas_.-es voz era la de Sai la otra voz rio.

.- _Porque lo aria ella es mía no de el_.-esa voz yo la conocía era el atacante que asía aquí y Naruto, donde estaba el.

.- _Sabes que no es así y tambien saber bien que solo te fijaste en ella porque Naruto lo izo._

.-Pero yo la tuve primero y cuando el se entere.

.- _Enterarme de que_.- era Naruto era su voz

.- _Valla Naruto dime que se sintió tener a Hinata._

.-Que te importa a ti, ella es mía.

.- _A si y dime ella te conto lo que hubo entre nosotros_.

.- _A que te refieres QUE LE ISISTE.-_ grito Naruto mientras la otra voz reía.-l _e hicimos_.-que estaba pasando no entendía nada, quien era el atacante...¿Naruto lo sabia?.

.- _Yo no le ice nada_.-Naruto se escuchaba enojado.

..- _No te agás el inocente porque por ti, yo me fije en ella y gracias a mi tu cumples tus fantasías_.

.- _BASTA MENMA_.-grito Sai pero ¿quien era Menma?... quien era el...gire la perilla y salí de la recamara de Naruto camine asía la sala pero ay solo mire Sai y Sasuke mirándome, busque a Naruto pero no lo vi, solo avía un chico volteado a la pared mirándose en un espejo, mi respiración se acelero el era alto y con cabello negro, el rio y yo conocía esa risa.

.- _Eres tu_.-dije y el rio mas mientras Sai y Sasuke solo miraban la e cena atentos.

.- _Hola Hinata, sabes el lunar en tu pecho derecho es realmente sexy.-_ empecé a llorar.

.- _QUIEN ERES_.-grite desesperada mientras me sujetaban por detrás y yo trataba de soltarme.

.- _Mejor regresa a la habitación Hinata_.-me dijo Sai.- _NO SUELTAME, DEJAME, DIME QUIEN ERES?...NARUTO?...DONDE ESTA NARUTO.-_ Grite fuerte pero el no estaba ay.

.- _DEJALA_.-era Naruto el chico peli negro hablaba que estaba pasando aquí Sai me soltó y yo camine asta el chico peli negro me coloque atrás de el y el se giro esto no podía estar pasando negué con la cabeza y el se agacho y olio mi cuello para después reír.

.- _Sabias que tu olor a jazmín me excita Hinata_.-solloce y el mordió mi lóbulo para después abrazarme pero yo lo empuje mientras mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

.- _Porque me hiciste esto...-_ ipie ya que el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar.- _Naru...to.-_ el negó y sonrió.

.- _No me llames asi_.-hablo tan ronco que en ese momento me di cuenta que esa no era la voz de Naruto mi Naruto.

.- _Basta Menma_.-mire a Sasuke que estaba detrás de nosotros, pero pareciera que poco le importaba a ese chico que Sai y Sasuke estuvieran ay porque en un instante tomo una de mis manos y me azoto contra la pared, trate de gritar pero el me beso y yo serré mis ojos tratando de imaginarme que esto era un sueño no corrijo esta era una pesadilla mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando el se separo de mi un poco y hablo enzima de mis labios ronco y despacio.

.- _Sabes...ya que Naruto te tubo es mi turno.-_ me dio una lamida en los labios mientas yo abría mis ojos y miraba los suyos en los cuales solo vi obscuridad y ahí entendí que en verdad el no era Naruto, después escuche pasos y mire como Sasuke y Sai se marchaban sonriendo.

 _.-Hinata procura complacer a Menma como lo isiste con Naruto por favor.-_ dijo Sasuke antes de salir y serrar la puerta. y en ese instante trate de zafarme de el y empujarlo pero no lo logre el se separo de mi y me lanzo al sofá mientras se subía arriba de mi y por mas que pata lie pero no logre nada.

.- _Más te vale que te quedes quieta.-_ me tomo de las muñecas mientras yo trataba de quitármelo de enzima.- _bata Hinata_.-no pare y el se separo de mi sonriendo después de eso solo sentí un golpe y serré mis ojos y lo ultimo que escuche antes de quedarme inconsciente fue.

.- _Con Tigo no necesitaremos a nadie mas no es así Naruto_.-y rio.

.- _A si es Menma...así es_.-después me desmalle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.- _Hinata_.-escuchaba la voz de Naruto llamarme a lo lejos

.- _Hinata despierta amor_.-abrí mis ojos lentos.-Naruto.-dije rápido y me levante rápido y lo abrasarlo y cerré mis ojos en su pecho mientras el también me abrasaba. .- _dime estas bien te duele tu cuerpo_.-yo negué pero luego recordé al chico peli negro era Naruto y mi respiración se altero mientras Naruto acariciaba mi cabello y yo abrí mis ojos lento pensando y repitiendo Naruto es rubio es rubio, pero al abrir mis ojos y subir la mirada mire su cabello negro y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas.

.- _Hinata que sucede.-_ me miro sorprendido.

.- _ALEGATE DE MI, NO TE ME ACERQUES_.-grite llorando.

.- _Hinata cálmate y ben con migo_.-y extendió sus brazos pero yo negué y llore mas.

.- _Hinata ven_.-sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo cada que decía mi nombre, mientras yo me aterraba mas a cada minuto que pasaba.

.- _Hinata_.-el serró sus ojos un momento y después los volvió a abrir despacio y me miro cerio, mientras yo me quedaba quieta y lo miraba bajar sus brazos y agachar su cabeza para volver a subirla y en ese momento me aterre al mirar sus ojos, ya que se veían vacíos y eso me aterro aun mas.

.- _Hinata ven aquí ahora_.-hablo tan ronco y firme que me hipnotizo con su voz y sus ojos los cuales solo me miraba a los ojos así que en un momento sin pensar me quite la sabana que me cubría y gatie aun desnuda asía el y me hinque enfrente de el mientras el asía lo mismo, y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas mientras yo lo miraba.

.- _Sabes que no soy Naruto verdad_.- afirme despacio.

.- _Quien eres?, dime donde esta Naruto...por favor_.-acaricio mis mejillas y soltó aire.

.- _El ahora no esta aquí_.-soltó mis mejillas pero una mano la llevo a mi barbilla.- _Pero pronto regresara_ .-y me beso rápido después se separo y sonrió, levanto mi cabeza y deslizo la mano que tenia en mi barbilla por mi cuello, pechos y vientre asta llegar a mi parte baja y masajeo mi clítoris con dos dedos, mientras yo solo respiraba rápido y soltaba uno que otro gemido y solo lo escuchaba reír para después sentir como me penetraba con los mismos dos dedos que me masajeaba antes y arique un poco mi espalada mientras el con su otra mano me tomaba por detrás de mi cabeza y me besaba al mismo tiempo que sacaba y metía rápido sus dedos en mi vagina, lleve mis brazos asía su cuello y los enrede en el mientras el me penetraba aun mas rápido mientras que con un tercer dedo masajeaba igual de rápido mi clítoris, asta que unas estocadas mas sentí una corriente en mi cuerpo y me aferre mas a el y callaba mis gritos en su cuello y así dejarme vencer por el orgasmo mientras el reía y me lanzaba a la cama y mientras yo trataba de normalizar mi respiración y miraba como llevaba sus dedos a su boca y los lamia despacio.

- _Ya te avía dicho que eres deliciosa_.-afirme para después hablar.

.- _Quien eres_.-necesitaba saberlo el me miro para después levantarse de la cama mientras yo me centava y lo seguía con la mirada, me dio la espalda y camino asía un gran espejo de cuerpo completo en el cual se miro.

.- _El se llama Menma Hinata_.-el le hablaba al espejo como si fuera otra persona.

.- _Espero que no te haiga echo daño o dime lo izo_.-yo negué mientras el me miraba por el espejo.

 _.-Me alegro abecés Menma es demasiado...agresivo_.-sonrió

.- _Jamás le aria daño a nuestra princesa Naruto, por eso mismo no la marque_.-agache mi cabeza y hable.

 _.-¿Por que no lo isiste porque a otras si y a mi no?.-_ serré mis ojos y los volví abrir esperado mi respuesta.

.- _Cuando supe que Naruto se fijo en ti me enoje, Naruto y yo siempre compartimos todo.-_ se quedo callado y giro a mirarme _.-y esta vez no lo quería hacer por eso te seguí y ataque aquella vez en el callejón.-_ en mi mente solo pasaba porque no lo avía reconocido, pero es que hablaba tan ronco que jamás pensé en el atacándome.

.- _Pero al tenerte me di cuenta que yo tampoco quería compartirte con el_.-rio algo escalofriante _.-pero sabes hemos conversado y llegamos a un acuerdo_.-mire como bajaba su bóxer y sacaba su pene ya erecto el cual era grande y lo sabia porque ya lo avía tenido dentro de mi, extendió su mano y yo la tome para bajar de la cama y acercarme a el para después acariciar mi mejilla con su otra mano.- _decidimos tenerte los dos que opinas_.-dijo mientras sonreía.

.- _Aun no respondes por que no me marcaste.-_ el dejo de acariciarme.

.- _Porque te lo dije aquella vez en el callejón_.

flash-back

..- _Te diré un secreto_.-movía de un lado al otro la navaja mientras yo escuchaba su vos ronca .- _Si te marco en este instante, solo ceras otra mas en mi lista_.-lamio mi mejilla.- _pero_ _si no lo ago. podre tenerte otra vez.-_

fin de flsh-back

Eso era cierto el me lo avía dicho ese día.- _Y cuando me la pondrás, cuando me marcaras.-_ dije firme el no me dejaría en Pas asta que me marcara.

.- _Dime eso quieres que te marque y me olvide de ti_.-tomo mi mano y la llevo a su gran pene y yo afirme.- _Te as puesto a pensar que si yo te dejo también puedo hacer que Naruto se aleje de ti_.-mobio mi mano de arriba a bajo y yo abrí mis ojos cuando dijo eso.

.- _Porque el, tu busca a otra y déjalo a el a mi lado_.-el rio mientras movía mas rápido mi mano y soltaba uno que otro gruñido.

. _-Entonces estas dispuesta a compartirnos a los dos tonta.-_ era una idiota era cierto ya que el y Naruto eran la misma persona ósea que si el buscaba a otra Naruto se alejaría de mi y eso no lo permitiría.

 _.-No, jamás lo compartiría_.-paro mi mano y se sentó en la orilla de cama me tomo de la cintura y me izo girar para después asarme incarme enfrente de el.

.- _Tal vez le haigas dicho a Naruto que eres de el._

.-Y lo soy.

 _.-Como sea, pero eso no quita que yo te pueda tener_.-y después de decir eso izo que me metiera su gran pene en mi boca, con el cua casi me ahogaba de lo grande que era pero seguí y se la chupe lento y metiéndomelo mas en mi boca mientras escuchaba los gruñidos de el para después sentir como enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y me asía ir mas rápido.

.- _Maas...rápido_.-lo escuche decir y así lo ice asta que unos minutos después sentí su pene palpitar y el chorro de semen pasar por mi garganta el cual tome completo sin de derramar una gota para después separarme de el.

.- _Júrame que jamás estarás con otra ni atacaras a otra chica.-_ seguía hincada enfrente de el mientras el trataba de calmar su respiración y después de hacerlo abrió los ojos y me miro.

.- _Si tu me juras que te enamoraras de mi.-_ no pensé que me pediría eso

.- _Lo estoy.-_ el negó.

.- _Tu estas enamorada de Naruto_.-se levanto subiéndose el boxer y me tendió la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo, caminamos asía el espejo y mientras el me abrasaba por detrás nos mirábamos en el espejo.

.- _Es cierto tu me amas a mi Hinata.-_ mire sus ojos en el espejo y era la mirada de naruto.- _Dilo di que me hablas_.-dijo acurrucado en mi cuello y lo ice se lo dije ya que era cierto lo amaba desde el primer día que lo avía mirado me enamore de su coraje y valentía para hacer las cosas, de todo el.

.- _Te amo como jamás e amado a nadie en la vida_.-el miro asía el espejo serró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir para abrasarme mas fuerte.

.- _Lo ves tu lo amas a el_.

.- _Tal ves no lo agá ahora_.-el aflojo el agarre y yo me gire a el.-pero estando juntos lo are.-enrede mis manos en su cuello.- _Ahora júrame que jamás volverás a atacar a alguien y cambiarme_.-sonrió y me pego mas a el .

 _.-Jamás lo aria tu eres nuestra y nosotros tuyos_.-trato de besarme y yo gire mi cara.- _júramelo_.-tomo mi barbilla y me izo mirarlo.

.- _Te lo juro, teniéndote a ti no necesitamos a nadie.-_ y me beso apasionadamente metiendo su lengua en mi boca y explorando en ella mientras yo giraba uno poco mi cabeza para profundizar aun mas el beso mientras sentía como bajaba sus manos y me cargaba por el trasero y mientras yo enredaba mis piernas en su cintura y el caminaba asía la cama y me acostaba en ella para después colocarse en medio de mis piernas.-sabes ahora me toca a mi tenerte.-hablo sobre mis labios y luego me beso.

.- _pensé que ya lo avías echo_.-otro beso bajo su mano a mi clítoris y lo masajeo.

.- _Jamás lo aria con Tigo inconsciente._

 _.-Entonces hazme talla ahora que estoy despierta.-_ el sonrió al igual que yo

.- _y lo are_.-se levanto y quito el bóxer para después volver a estar en la posición de antes pero abriendo mas mis piernas, sabia que esto era de locos pero no me importaba teniendo a Naruto nada importaba ni siquiera estar con Menma y tal vez enamorarme de el también.

Y asta aquí

.

.

.

El prójimo cap. será el epilogo donde les dejare una sorpresa okii... :)


	4. Chapter 4

cap...4 Epilogo

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Fugaku amigo, me alegría de verte de nuevo.-dos amigos se abrazaban, uno de cabello blanco y largo y el otro de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos.

-A mi también me agrada volver a verlo señor Jiraiya.-hablo un hombre mas joven que los dos de antes con cabello blanco pero mas corto que el de Jiraiya y ojos negros.

-Shin muchacho ven acá.-y abrazo al muchacho.

-Valla al parecer Jiraiya nunca cambiara, y siempre será el mismo no es así Tasunade.-dijo una mujer hermosa de cabellos largos y negros a una rubia exuberante.

-A si es Mikoto, Jiraiya no cambia.-hablo la rubia.

-Mikoto.-dijo el peli blanco mayor, y la abrazo después, unos minutos después tomaron asiento cada una en un sillón con sus esposos, mientras Shin lo asía solo.

-Supe por Sasuke que Naruto vive con una chica.-Tasunade sonrió y Jiraiya afirmo.

-Me alegro se merece toda la felicidad del mundo, después de la muerte de Minato y Kuhina, pensé que no lo superaría.-dijo Mikoto seria.

-A si es, además después de la llegada de Menma, las cosas se complicaron.-hablo Jiraiya, tomando de su copa.

-Pero eso ya quedo resuelto, con la llegada de Hinata.-dijo feliz la rubia.-La verdad es que estoy tan agradecida con su ayuda además de la de su hijo y tu hermano Shin, Sai y Sasuke son los mejores amigos que Naruto pudo tener.

-Tasunade no tienes nada que agradecer, además los amigos están para eso.

-Lo se y saben que nosotros estamos para ustedes.

-Lo se Naruto y Menma me lo demostraron, cuando me ayudaron con Sai.-Shin sonrió.

-Por cierto como esta Sai, según supe se mudo a Suna.-Shin miro a la rubia y afirmo.

-El se quedara allá, por un tiempo solo por ahora.

-Sabes que aunque Menma no este allá, Sasuke lo ayudara.

-Lo se y se los agradezco, pero tal vez ya no necesitaremos ayuda.

-Acaso encontró a alguien.-Shin afirmo sonriendo.

-Me alegro.-los cinco siguieron conversando, tal vez no tenían a la familia, hijos o amigos perfectos, pero se complementaban y con eso se conformaban para ser felices.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0000oo0oo0

-Supieron del nuevo, ataque.-escuche a las ampliadas conversar en la cocina, ase un año que estaba con Naruto y era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, sabia que Menma no avía vuelto a atacar a nadie pero los ataques siguieron aunque sabia yo, que no era el.

-Afortunadamente fue en Suna y no aquí.-sonreí y me gire para marcharme a mi recamara la cual compartía con Naruto, ahora vivíamos en la mansión de sus abuelos desde ase un mes.-solo por un tiempo.-dijeron ellos, y yo acepte solo para conocer a su familia, además eran geniales con migo Jiraiya era escritor y Tasunada doctora, me encantaba vivir con ellos además de que me sentía princesa en esta mansión, Naruto jamás me dijo que era rico y cuando me lo conto no lo podía creer, además gracias a eso mi padre no se avía opuesto a que yo viviera con el jamás pensé que la avaricia de mi padre me aria tan feliz.

-Lo se, ay que ayudar a Sai.-escuche decir a Naruto al entrar a la recamara.

-Somos amigos y el lo sabe.-tome una toalla para entrar al baño.-hoy teníamos una cena y yo tendría que estar presentable en ella, pero antes me acerque a Naruto y lo bese mientras pasaba mi mano por su pene, claro por arriba del pantalón.

-Sasuke ablanos esta noche.-sonreí y me marche para entrar a al baño, al cual entre y abrí el agua para que se llenara la tina a la cual entre.

-Sabes que eso no esta bien,.-mire a Naruto entrar desnudo a la tina.

-A que te refieres.-sonrió y me miro.

-A dejarme caliente y marcharte.-reí y mordí mi labio.-Hinata sabes que te amo verdad.-asentí mientras el estiraba su mano y yo la tomaba para doblar mis piernas y subirme en el para sentir su pene ya erecto en mi vagina, pensé que me penetraría pero no lo izo, miro asía arriba y yo sonreí nuestro baño era de espejos así que nos reflejábamos a donde quiera que miráramos, volvió a bajar la mirada y sonrío, el tomo mis caderas y me penetro en una sola envestida, mientras yo soltaba un grito y arqueaba mi espalda ya que aunque avía pasado un año desde la primera vez que lo aviamos echo aun dolía cuando entraba.

-mmm Naruto.-el reía mientras me movía mas rápido, pero de repente paro y se acerco a mi oído.

-Dilo Hinata.-hablo ronco en el mientras mi piel se erizaba.

-Te amo Menma.-el me miro y coloco su mano detrás de mi cabeza mientras tomaba mi cabellos y me besaba para después volver a moverse a lo cual yo brinque mas mientras arqueaba mas mi espalda y asía que las penetraciones fueran mas profundas asta que después de unos segundos mas llegamos los dos a un glorioso orgasmo, salí de el y me gire para recostarme en su pecho mientras el acariciaba y vientre.

-Hinata.-dijo y yo mire asía arriba y lo mire con los ojos cerrados y recargado en la tina con la cabeza asía arriba, y mire su cabello rubio ahora ya casi no se lo teñía de negro, según me dijo a el no le gustaba ser rubio así que por eso se lo teñía de negro, también entendí que por eso en la prepa el faltaba semanas solo para regresar su cabello a rubio.

-Que pasa.-dije

-Recuerdas el día que dijiste que me amabas.-si lo recordaba aun me dolía el ano, ya que ese día me lo avía desvirgando.

-Si lo recuerdo, y aun me duele.-el rio sin abrir los ojos.

-Jamás pensé que lo arias.-gire mi cabeza y lo mire mientras el asía lo mismo y me miraba.

-A que te refieres.-beso mis labios y hablo sobre ellos.

-Amarme.-me separe de el y acaricie su mejilla.

-También creí que no lo aria, pero mírame ahora amándote como una tonta.-lo abrace y al sepáranos gire para mirarnos en un espejo, el también lo izo pero con la mirada seria.

-Jamás nos dejaras Hinata.-se acerco a mi y mordió mi oreja lo que me izo gemir.-dilo.-bajo su mano a mi clítoris y lo masajeo mientras yo gemía mas,.-Dilo Hinata, di que jamás nos dejaras.-los gemidos aumentaron al sentir dos dedos penetrándome.

-Jamás...los dejare porque.-arquee mi espalda mientras los gemidos aumentaban al igual que las penetraciones.-los amo...a los...tres.-el paro tomo mis brazos y me giro con fuerza mientas su mirada se oscurecía, y me miraba.-

-A que te refieres con los tres.-hablo con los dientes apretados, mientras yo me asacaba a el y lo besaba lento a lo cual el no correspondió claramente por el enojo pero yo no pare de besarlo asta que el correspondió, y coloco su mano atrás de mi cabeza para profundizar mas el beso, me separe y tome su mano llevándola a mi vientre mientras giraba a un espejo.

-Vas a ser papa.-el no dijo nada, y suponía que era por la sorpresa asta que paso su mano asía mi espalda y empezó a bajar por toda mi espina dorsal asta llegar a mi trasero el cual apretó y me izo de nuevo colocarme enzima de el, mientras yo enredaba mis brazos en su cuellos.

-Ahora menos te dejaremos ir.-y me beso mientras yo sonreía, y es que lo amaba demasiado que a estas alturas ya no me importaba amar a dos persona que eran una.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Naruto amor.-con 7 meses de embarazo ya me costaba mucho moverme y era por lo mismo que Naruto avía comprado una casa de una planta, lo cual no ayudaba mucho ya que esta era enorme aunque claro con tanta servidumbre no podía quejarme ya que prácticamente no asía nada.

-Que sucede amor.-dijo desde su oficina, la cual por el momento coloco en la casa ya que no quería separarse de mi ni un momento, a lo cual yo no le ponía queja, entre a la oficina y lo mire sentado en su escritorio me acerque a el y le entregue un sobre.

-Llego esto, es una carta de Sai desde Suna.-la abrió y leyó mientras sonreía.

-Es la invitación para su boda, savia que algún día encontraría a alguien que lo aria feliz como tu a mi.-yo sonreí.

-Me alegro por el, por cierto supiste que hubo otro ataque.-el me miro serio.-Sabes no importa, pero dime as sabido algo de Sasuke, como le esta yendo en la ciudad del Remolino.-Naruto se levanto de su silla y camino asía mi para abrasarme por detrás.

-Supongo que bien no a ávido queja alguna sobre su estadía ahí.-desde ase 9 meses los ataque avían parado el atacante avía matado a una chica en Suna, una florista según supe, pero ase algunos días otro ataque avía sucedido en la ciudad del Remolino una enfermera avía sido secuestrada, algo raro que jamás avía sucedido.

-Me alegro de que tengas buenos amigos.-me gire y acaricie su mejilla mientras el serraba los ojos.

-A mi también, amor.-los volvió abrir.-a mi también.-sonrió acercándose a mi cuello y lo olio para después subir y susurrando ronco en el.-Hinata...savias que me excita tu olor a jazmín.-sonreí y me separe para besarlo y después separarme un poco para hablar sobre sus labios.

-Si lo se.-y el sonrió con su retorcida sonrisa antes de volverme a besar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como leyeron deje como un final aviento, y pienso seguir con la historia de Sai oki. la cual estoy escribiendo así que espero sus sugerencias y comentarios sobre si seguir primero con la de Sai o Sasuke.


End file.
